1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injector for an internal combustion engine and more particularly to a fuel injector for a 2-cycle engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fuel injector 100, as shown in FIG. 6, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Print No. 62(1987)-93481, published without examination. The fuel injector 100 has two solenoids 101, 102 controlled by a control processing unit 103.
Fuel (e.g., gasoline) stored in a fuel tank 104 is pumped to the solenoid 101 by a fuel pump 105 via a fuel filter 106 at all times. The solenoid 101 controls the volume of fuel supplied to a chamber 107. Namely, fuel is measured according to the opening time of the solenoid 101.
High pressure air stored in an air tank 108 is supplied to a mixing chamber 110 including the chamber 107 via an air filter 109 at all times. The solenoid 102 controls a valve 111 which opens or closes an injecting hole 112.
The central processing unit 103 controls the solenoids 101, 102 as follows. First, the solenoid 101 supplies fuel to the chamber 107 when the solenoid 101 opens. Fuel is thus mixed with high pressure air in the mixing space 110. Next, the solenoid 102 controls the valve 111 which opens the injecting hole 112. A mixture of fuel and high pressure air is thus injected out from the fuel injector 100 via the injecting hole 112 to an engine (not shown). Therefore, the fuel is highly atomized.
Here, two solenoids 101, 102 are needed in the fuel injector. So, the fuel injector becomes large in scale or mass, and the reliability thereof is lowered.